


Lovely Lover

by deadlymilkovich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Major Character(s), Sad Ending, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlymilkovich/pseuds/deadlymilkovich
Summary: Ian is diagnosed with a sickness that leaves him with only a select few months left to live and Mickey trys to spend every second he has with Ian till he no longer can





	Lovely Lover

"Mr. Gallagher, we've done everything we can do, but... you're incurable. We'll keep trying to find a cure, but, if we can't, we're deeply sorry. Mr. Gallagher, you have five months left to live."

They left the hospital in tears. Mickey more than Ian. Ian was just numb. He couldn't feel his fingers, or his face, or the pressure on his arm from Mickey holding onto it.

He just couldn't.

When they got home, Ian collapsed. He screamed, clawed, punched, cried.

Five months? Only five?

What about Carl? Debbie? Liam? Lip?

What about Mickey?

Only five months?

Suddenly Mickeys pulling him into a hug, hard. A sweaty, hard hug but god Ian needs it.

He can smell Mickeys cologne. It's faded, but it's so familiar. Only five months left to remember this smell.

Mickeys hands are rubbing against his back, circles, up and down, grabbing. Mickey can't think. He wants to cry, wants to curl up and never let anyone touch him. But he's already cried. He cried at the hospital, and on the way home. He was done crying.

He had to be strong. For Ian.

Strong for five more months.

... And then Mickey stands at his grave and just smiles... 

"You ever think this is where we would be back then?"

And Ian wouldn't reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! Constructive criticism is always appreciated


End file.
